Why You Never Should Befriend A Creeper Ever
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Title pretty much says all. Mainly based off of Mob Talker. April Fool's everyone, loosen up a bit! "It's a hot summer night, and while the waves of choking heat are splashing down upon the plains dripping with darkness, Stephanie still can't really seem to find a good place to build her new log cabin." ONESHOT. (I do not own anything.)


_**I know, I know, shame on me, I should be updating one of my other stories, but I've shamelessly decided to take a shot at writing for... (pause) MINECRAFT! Yep, I know what you're thinking, Minecraft, really? Well... I'll say it in two short words. Mob talker. Yep, you heard me right. Mob talker.**_

_**And since I have a pretty damn big interest in anime, I just HAD to go download it. My favorite is the Creeper, although I seriously wish sometimes that the mob talker people had pants. Seriously?!**_

* * *

It's a hot summer night, and while the waves of choking heat are splashing down upon the plains dripping with darkness, Stephanie still can't really seem to find a good place to build her new log cabin.

"Dammit," she types in the chat, although no one is really there, except for her good friend, Steve. She wanders around a little more, her guard still staked up.

"What is it?" the reply comes from Steve in the chat. She presses her back against the rough wood blocks of a tree and types back.

"Trying to build log cabin. Not working out so well, it's nighttime." She pulls away from the wood and makes her way over to the middle of the plain again, where she pulls out her bow and starts to adjust the spider-string. It's loose and frayed at the ends, but she has to make it work, for now.

Most of the time, she would prefer to use an axe, but as in long distance and range, she prefers the bow, by far. It's something... something she really can trust. Like an old friend.

Something brushes against her leg and she stifles a scream, although she hits the wrong button and accidentally types in the chat, "asldfshewoivh".

She looks down and sighs in relief, it's only a cat.

"Shoo," she says, not in the chat, but to herself, mostly. "What if a creeper or something decides to come over here?" She picked up the cat and placed it a distance away, but the thing kept following her.

"Are you all right?" She sighs, apparently she's gotten Steve a little concerned with the whole random-chat thing.

"Yeah, fine," she types back hurriedly. "There's a cat stalking me, though."

"Shake it off," he suggests.

"Trying to," she types back, but he's beginning to irritate her, although she doesn't show it. After all, not a lot of emotions can be thoroughly displayed through chat/text. To the cat, she said, "go away."

The thing refused to move, and finally she pushed the thing away from her and went back, walking in the direction she'd been trying to head. She'd found the perfect spot on the plains to build her log cabin.

"HELP!" This one isn't in the text, it isn't in the chat, it's a loud scream coming through the end of her... well, whatever you would call it, and Stephanie almost jumps at the volume level. "CAT!"

"Look at the fuss you made!" she yells back at the cat, and she picks it up, digs a hole, and sets it in the ground. She normally would've felt bad for the thing, but it would be fine. If it died... well, hopefully it would just... respawn. They normally did.

"Thank goodness... I thought I was going to die." There was that voice again, and Stephanie whirled around, only to find... nothing behind her. There was a creeper in the wood behind her, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

"Steve?" she shouts. The creeper comes out of the wood and smiles.

"No, my name is Cupa. I must say, thank you for saving me from that cat." Stephanie looks around, puzzled.

"Is this... a, um, joke or something?" she asks as calmly as she can. Cupa smiles and shakes her head. "Is Steve cross-dressing again?" she wonders aloud.

"Steam? Who's Steam?" Stephanie shakes her head.

"Never mind. No problem. Um... got to go. Bye." she tries to run off, but Cupa grabs her arm and stops her.

"Wait, before you go, take this," Cupa says, handing her a bag of gunpowder.

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"It was a cat," Stephanie deadpanned.

"Yes, the worst kind of creature," Cupa declares.

"Sure, whatever you say," Stephanie mumbled.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" Cupa tried hopefully.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you around," Stephanie says, sending her a friendly smile. "I'm planning on building a log cabin over there, so I'll probably be coming out here more often."

* * *

Stephanie puts the last block in the living room and sighs.

"Perfect," she says with a grin. "Finished, at last!" She looks at her watch. "Shoot, Steve wants me to meet him at the Hillside with the supplies... will I be able to make it? Maybe, if I run." She jogs over to the door, but just as she's about to leave, she sees a creeper staring her face-to-face in the window.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screams, although this time she doesn't type anything in the chat. She pauses for a moment, stares down the creeper, and lets out a relieved sigh. "Cupa. Is that you?"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams again, suddenly digging a hold into her living room floor to gain solace from the creeper outside her window. Laughter fills the room.

"April fools!" Cupa shouts from outside her window.


End file.
